Ducky's Secret
by DoctorLia
Summary: My first attempt at a summary: Ducky has always been a slight mystary to us, but happenes when he gets a phone call from someone from his past? And What secrets have he kept from the NCIS team?
1. Chapter 1

Ok I know this is short but it's my first attempt at a story so please bear with me? The chapters might get longer as I get more use to using this site.

* * *

Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard had just returned from lunch when he walked into autopsy and hung his coat and hat on the rack. He turned to the body bag that lay waiting for him. Sighing a bit, he frowned when he noticed that Jimmy Palmer, his assistant, was nowhere in sight. After a few minutes he managed to move the body of the young Petty Officer on to the slab and gear-up. As he was about start the door's swished open and without turning, began talking."I know I'm quick, Jethro, but I barely just begun."

"I'll make sure to pass along the message." Said Special Agent Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo as he went to stand in front of Ducky.

"Anthony, I thought that you were Gibbs." Ducky smiled his apology.

"I'm pretty sure that was an insult." Tony joked and waited till he had Ducky's full attention.

"What can I do for you today, my dear boy?" He asked with a slight smirk.

"You dropped your cell phone in the squad room and it was going off like crazy." Tony handed the phone to him and smiled slightly, "I wasn't sure if I should have answered it or not."

Ducky just smiled at him and took the phone" It's quite alright. I'm sure the purpose of the calls weren't important." He assured him as he flipped open the phone and looked threw was about to respond, but was cut off as the cell phone, once again, began to ring. Ducky didn't recognize the number so he answered with curiosity.

"Hello?…I'm fine dear girl. I just misplaced my phone…Calm down, take a deep breath…Are you calm now?.. Now tell me what the problem is… WHAT! Where are you?.." Ducky looked at Tony, who he had forgotten was still standing there, as he listening to the person on the other end. "Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Is everything alright, Ducky?" Tony asked concern showing on his features.

"Gibbs is going to be down soon… I won't be able to get back in time…" Ducky thought out loud as he closed his phone and turned his head to look longingly at the door.

"Ducky?" Tony asked again a bit louder.

"Tony, I need a favor." He asked once he turned back to the young agent.

"Sure thing. What do you need?"

Ducky rushed to his desk and scribbled on a piece of paper and then back to Tony. "I need you to go to this address, pick up the girl living there, and bring her back here. Can you do that for me?"

Tony stared at Ducky, he almost looked…scared. He took the paper and looked at the address, he was about to question him, but instead said,  
"How fast you want me to drive?"

"Like Gibbs and Ziva combined." Was all he needed to say for Tony to figure out this was urgent. Tony nodded before rushing out of autopsy and up the stairs.

* * *

To Be Continued... Please tell me what you think so far?


	2. Chapter 2

Special Agents Timothy McGee and Ziva David eyed Tony with suspicion as he rushed to his desk and grabbed his effects, just in case. "Where's the Boss?" Tony asked once he turned to face the two."He's up with the director." McGee answered as he turned back to his computer

"Is everything alright, Tony?" Ziva asked still eyeing him.

"I'm fine. If the Boss asks for me tell him I'm running an errand." Tony replied before taking off toward the more than 30 minutes later did Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs stalk down the stairs and noticed that he was an agent short. "Where'd DiNozzogo?" He asked irritated."Um, He left on an errand." McGee stuttered."Where and when?" He asked glaring at McGee."About 30 minutes ago and he did not say where." Ziva answered when McGee hesitated."Call him. Petty Officer Riley is confessing to the murder of our Sailor down stairs. Tell DiNozzo to meet you there, in case Riley changes his mind." Gibbs ordered before heading to the elevator and saying "Coffee."

* * *

On the other side of town Ton'y phone began to ring as soon as he pulled up beside a nicely kept house. He looked at the called ID and sighed as it flashed _McGee _before he ignored the call. He walked up to the door and knocked. After a few second the door swung open and a gun was pointed at his chest. 

"Who are you and why are you here?" The woman holding the gun asked. She looked around 25, about 5'6, had dark brown eyes, and short black hair that was a bit messed up.

"Wow! Calm down! I'm Special Agent DiNozzo, Ducky sent me to pick you up and bring you to him at NCIS." He said as he slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his ID to show her.

She lowered the gun and let out a sigh, "Sorry, you could never be to safe. Why didn't he come get me himself She asked as she put the gun down.

"He was busy and asked me to get you...Um...Who are you?"He asked as he took the gun off the counter and realized it was a squirt gun. All the girl did was shrug a shoulder when he shot her a look.

"I'm Lia Fernandez. Is Dr. Mallard OK? He always picks me up when ever I need him." Lia said as she grabbed her jacket and her messenger backpack.

"Ducky's fine, he's just in a pinch at work." Tony assured the woman, who looked a little scared.

Lia nodded and walked to the front door next to Tony. "So, your taking me to NCIS?"

"Those are my orders ma'am."

"Thanks for coming to get me." Lia smiled at him once they where in the car.

He gave her his 100 watt smile, "Any time... So how do you and Ducky know each other?"

"I'd rather keep it to myself if you don't mind. Dr. Mallard likes his privacy... So so I." She said as she flipped threw the radio stations and Tony couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that.

* * *

The ride was mostly silent except for the soft Jazz that was being played on the radio. As they arrived at NCIS Tony noticed that Ziva and McGee were bringing in a suspect and he reached for his phone that read _9 missed calls. _Three from McGee, Three from Ziva, Two from Ducky, and One from Gibbs.

After getting Lia a visitors pass, he took her to the bullpen. All the while praying that he still had a job. As they stepped off the elevator he seen that Abigail 'Abby' Scuito, NCIS Forensic Scientist, was perched at his desk.

"Hey, Abby. Where's everybody at?" Tony asked as he put his effect away.

"Boss-man is getting a signed confession from Petty Officer Riley, aaaand McGee and Ziva are waiting to handcuff him." She answered with a bright smile once she noticed that he wasn't alone. "You missed all the fun...Gibbs is so going to kill you." She added.

"It's not what it looks like, Abbs. I'm not sure if I wanna explain this to Gibbs." Tony answered as he made Lia and Abby switch places.

"I'd hate for you to get in trouble because of me." Lia said and gave Tony an apologetic look.

"I'm not in trouble." Tony assured her with a smile.

"Oooh yes you are." Gibbs voice made all three of them jump and turn to him, "Where the HELL have you been DiNozzo!"

Tony winced and started to stutter, "Well, Boss, Y-you see, I-I was on an errand."

"Why the hell didn't you answer your phone?"

Tony was relieved when Ducky rounded the corner and spoke for him. "Forgive me Jethro. I sent him to pick up this youn lady and ordered him not to get distracted."

Gibbs looked from Tony to Ducky and back to Tony. "That true?" He asked a little softer.

Tony nodded and moved away from his desk to reveal the young woman that sat in his chair.

"And you are?" Gibbs asked her.

"Dr. Lia Fernandez." Abby answered when Lia didn't, earning her looks from everyone in the bullpen, including McGee and Ziva who where standing behind Gibbs.

"You know each other?" McGee asked.

"We go to the same church." Abby answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ducky reached for Lia's hand and pulled her to her feet, "Yes, well I'll be overseeing her stay here." He then began leaning Lia to the back elevator.

Anything I should know, Duck?" Gibbs asked his long time friend as he followed them just in case Ducky needed him.

"No, I don't think there is." Was the response he got just before the elevator doors closed.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs stood shocked… Or as shocked as Gibbs could get. After a few second he walked back into the bullpen and noticed that his agents where crowded around the plasma between McGee's and Tony's desk, while Abby sat in his chair and stared at them with a slight smirk.

"McGee, I want a full background check on her."

"Already did, Boss." McGee said as he pointed to the plasma.

"She has a lot of accomplishments and awards and there is so much information about her and…" Tony winced at the head slap that stopped his rant. "Sorry, Boss."

"Summarize it." Gibbs ordered

"Dr. Thalia Fernandez, 29, only child, single, has a son. Has degrees in Film, Photography, and Criminal Justice, and is currently going to school for Psychology…" Ziva read off the plasma.

"Bet she was busy as a child." Tony commented

"…Mother died when she was 18. Father is unknown. And is currently unemployed." Ziva finished.

"Anything on the son?" Gibbs asked as he moved behind his agents.

"I can only find his name and date of birth, which makes him 11." McGee answered.

"You can find out more on Facebook." Abby offered.

"What can _you _tell us about them?" Gibbs asked

"The son's name is William, but he prefers Liam. He's super adorable and smart. He's going to apply to M.I.T in two years. He-"

"He is 11, why is he thinking about collage now?" Ziva asked

"Liam is in a private high school. Lia said he gets his smarts from his father. She doesn't come from money, but she seems to have a lot of it." Abby finished.

"You friends with her? Does she have a boyfriend?" Tony asked, which earned him a second head slap.

"How does she know Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"To answer all questions: Yes; No, and for the last… I'm…Um, I'm not really sure." She was hoping that Gibbs wouldn't be able to tell that she was lying, but the look he gave her told her otherwise.

He was going to call her on it, but the look she had made him change her mind. "Get back to work." He said instead.

* * *

Meanwhile down in autopsy Ducky was holding a very hysterical Lia. "Calm down dear girl. Everything is going to be alright. Now start from the beginning."

"I had just finished bringing flowers to mom's grave site, when Liam called me and said he was coming home early to get started on summer vacation. Told me to hurry home before he got bored..." She smiled slightly "...I practically ran till I got to my street. I started walking to catch my breath. Liam started running out the house; I was half way there; I thought he was going to run towards me. Th-then I seen a big man chasing him out the house. I started running again, but the man and his partner threw him in the back of their van and drove away before I could get to them."

Ducky, who had become distraught by the second, nodded his head and held her closer as she begin to cry again. He then reached for his desk phone."There is something you should know. Bring Abby with you." He then hung up and turned to Lia with a sympathetic look and said "We'll get him back. I promise."

Lia nodded and wiped at her tears as the doors opened and Gibbs, along with Abby, entered. "Everything alright, Duck?" Gibbs asked after he took in the sight of the young woman crying.

"No, Jethro. It's not. Abigail, do you mind watching over Thalia while I talk to Gibbs alone?"

"Sure thing Ducky." Abby said as she took Ducky's spot.

Once they were on the other side of the room Gibbs fixed Ducky with one of his infamous stairs. "What's going on Duck? How do you know her?" Gibbs asked after Ducky remained silent, obviously trying to think of a way to explain the situation.

"She's... I've known her since she was small; I knew her mother... Lia has a son, William, who was kidnapped about an hour or two ago. Jethro, I need your help in getting him back."Gibbs never liked it when a child was involved in a case, and he sympathized with her. So before Ducky finished he had already decided he was going to help.

"Of course I'll help. Just one question Ducky: What are they to you?" He wasn't expecting him to answer truthfully, but he was surprised when Ducky walked back to the girls, ignoring the question completely.

"Thalia this is Special Agent Gibbs, he's going to help get William back."

Gibbs knelt in front of Lia and put his hand on her knee. "I need you to tell me everything that happened." He kept his features neutral as she explained everything. "Can you describe them? or remember the license plate?" He asked once she was finished.

"I didn't get a good look at the plate, but I sketched them on the way here." She reached into her bag and pulled out a sketchbook and handed it to him.

As he flipped threw it he passed many drawings of Ducky, Abby, and who he assumed was Liam. "I'll see what I can do. Abby take these sketches and run them threw AFIS." Gibbs handed Abby the sketches.

"On it Boss man." Abby was about to leave when Ducky took hold of her arm.

"Take Lia with you. She needs to e kept busy." They both turned to look at Lia who appeared to be looking straight, but her eyes where glazed over.

"I got it covered Duck." Gibbs offered and held his hand out till Lia took it. "I'm gonna bring you up to the squad room, ok?"

Lia looked from Ducky and Abby to Gibbs. "Ok."

Gibbs walked Lia and Abby to the elevator and escorted them inside. "Email a copy of the men to McGee."

"Yes sir." Abby said as she got off on her floor.

Once the elevator doors slide close again, Gibbs couldn't control his curiosity and flipped the emergency switch. "How do you know Ducky?"

"He talks about you guys all the time...I'm not completely shocked that he doesn't talk about us. Ducky's my..."


	4. Chapter 4

_As the elevator doors slide close again, Gibbs couldn't control his curiosity and flipped the emergency switch. "How do you know Ducky?"_"He talks about you guys all the time...I'm not completely shocked that he doesn't talk about us. Ducky's my dad."

"Ducky's your father?" Gibbs asked, out of all the things he was thinking, he really didn't expect this one.

"Yeah. I didn't even know I had a dad till I was eight… That's when mom got sick and she figured the doctor would care for me once she was gone."

After he got over the small shock he gave her a blank expression, "Is she didn't get sick, would have you meet Ducky?"

"Guess I'll never know… Agent Gibbs, Liam and Dr. Mallard are the only family I have left. I'm not sure if I'd survive if anything happens to my son."

Gibbs noticed how she avoided using the word dad or calling Ducky anything other than his profession. He'd have to question her or Ducky's about that later. "We'll find him."

Once she nodded her head Gibbs flipped the switch again and the elevator continued it's way to the squad room.

* * *

Gibbs walked out of the elevator with Lia and sat her down at his desk.

"McGee." Was the first thing out of his mouth once he turned around.

"The Pictures are printing as we speak. While you where in the elevator Abby got a hit on the kidnappers."

"The men are Victor and Alexander Rusakov. Brothers. Both arrested for petty theft, assult and battary, and drugs." Tony continued.

"Great, now we can add a kidnapping charge." Gibbs commented.

"Both currently work for Abraham Milkovich as his body guards. Milkovich is a Russian mob boss." Tony finished.

Gibbs' eyebrows shot up then looked at Lia. "Any reason why a Russian mob boss would want to kidnap your son?"

"Abraham Milkovich is William's grandfather."

The team including Gibbs stood stock still, just looking at Lia with a 'Did you really just say that' look. "You do know that everyone assosiated with Milkovich, including any children he may have, are part of the _Russian mob _right?" Tony asked after a few moments of silence.

"Kinda the reason I left his son, Alexei Milkovich."

"Any reason why Alexei would want to kidnap his own child?" Ziva asked.

"Alexei would never kidnap Liam. If he wanted to spend time with him he knows all he has to do is ask."

"What if he wanted full custody?" McGee asked.

"Alexei isn't a great father, he visits when he can and sends money when he isn't going to be around for a while. We shares custody because Alexei doesn't want Liam any where near his life style."

"Does Abraham have a reason to take your son?" Ziva asked.

Lia hesitated a little before answering. "Abraham and I don't get along. He has more than one reason to take my son."

Everyone stared at Lia as she suddently realized who took Liam. "If he hurts my son, I'll kill him myself."

Gibbs gave her one of his lopsided grins and looked at his team. "What are you waiting for? Get the car!" He ordered and watched as they all ran out of the bullpen.

* * *

Gibbs had left Lia with Abby in her lab before he left to follow his team out to the car.

"So Ducky is Lia's father?" Tony asked again.

"Yes." Ziva answered again.

"Why didn't he tell us? Doesn't he trust us?" McGee asked which stompped on all the other questions everyone else was thinking.

Gibbs was wondering that same question and felt a little hurt that Ducky didn't trust them enough to tell them sooner. It didn't help much that Ducky had Abby keep it a secret once she found out.

"Kinda makes you wander what other secrets Ducky has huh?" Tony asked, but it sounded more as if he was talking to himself.

"We all have secrets Tony." Ziva pointed out.

"Yeah, but nothing as big as this." McGee countered.

"Probie's right. I don't have any secret that is _that_ big." Tony agreed.

Ziva nodded her head in agreement as well and sighed. "Gibbs, do you have any secrets?"

Gibbs just raised an eyebrow at her as he took a left.

"Of course you do, but any as big as Ducky's?" Ziva corrected.

"No."

It was queit for a few moment after that, until Tony opened his mouth again. "Do you think Abby has kids or something like that?"

"Abby loves kids, but I don't think she'd ever have any." McGee answered as he staired out the window.

"How would you know? She kept her crazy stalked secret." Tony reminded him.

"I use to date Abby if you have forgotten, Tony." McGee shot Tony a heated glare.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I think I'd know if Abby had a kid!"

"Would you two button it!" Ziva said irritated.

"Zip it." Tony and McGee corrected her with a smirk.

_I will not shot my team. I will not shot my team. _Gibbs thought as he was forced to stop at a red light. Gibbs looked in the rear view mirror and seen that McGee had a smug look on his face and couldn't help but think he's seen that look before. He had it once it was when he found out that Shannon was...No, Abby couldn't be... Could she? "I've seen that look before McGee."

Ziva and Tony turned to look at McGee, who was now turning pink from being caught. "What look, Boss?"

It took only a few seconds for everything to click for Tony after he replayed their conversation in his head. "Oh my God, Probie."

Ziva still didn't understand so she turned to look at Gibbs. "What are you talking about?"

"Abby's pregnant aint she Tim?" Gibbs asked once the red light turned to green.

McGee looked at his hands that where clasped together on his lap. He wasn't surppose to say anything, it was surppose to be a secret, but the way everyone was looking at him he couldn't not say it. "Yes."

"You the father?" Gibbs asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes." McGee felt like he was being interrogated and was pretty sure Gibbs was itching to head slap him.

"Didn't think you had it in you McFather-to-be." Tony commented with a huge smile.

"Congratulations." Was all that Ziva could think of to say at the moment.

Gibbs mind was working over time now. First Ducky has a daughter (Lia) and a grandson (Liam), who has a father (Alexei) who is involved in the Russian mob. Then Liam get kidnaped by his other grandfather (Abraham) who is a Russian Mob Boss. And now Abby is pregnant by McGee. The more answers he got the more questions he had.

* * *

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the wait guys. Hadn't had time to write. Oh, and as a side note I'm not sure if Tony speaks and understands italian. But I wrote him as if he did.**

* * *

As they approached the manor Tony's eyes went wide. "Wow. I bet they have all the classic cars in that garage. It's like a movie-"

"DiNozzo I swear if I hear one movie reference come out of your mouth, your fired!" Gibbs said as he parked the car and turned his head to glare at him.

Tony swallowed and nodded his head. "Shutting up Boss."

McGee and Ziva smiled at each other as they got out of the car causing Tony to head slap McGee. "Hey! Ziva laughed to!"

"She'll kill me. You're an easy target." He said as they all followed Gibbs up the stairs.

Gibbs rapped on the door and waited a few more seconds till he repeated the act. He was about to order his agents to kick in the door when it suddenly swung open to reveal a man, who was obviously the butler. The man looked at them and rolled his eyes. "Yes?"

"NCIS. Agents Gibbs, DiNozzo, McGee, and David." Gibbs answered.

"Navy cops? How may I help you?" The Butler asked with a confused look.

"We are looking for Abraham and Alexei Milkovich." Ziva answered matter-of-factly.

"Master Abraham is in the study and young Master Alexei hasn't been home since last night. May I ask why you must speak with them?" The Butler questioned.

"Alfred, who is at the door?" Came a very thick Russian voice from behind the door.

"Alfred, how typical." Tony whispered to McGee, who chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Navy cops, Sir." Alfred answered and moved away from the door to reveal a man in a robe.

"Abraham Milkovich?" Gibbs asked eyeing the older man up and down.

"Yes. Come on in." Abraham said as he stepped aside to let them in.

* * *

Once they all got inside Abraham lead them to the study, which was located in the back of the house. Tony whistled as he walked by a few maids, earning him head-slaps each time.

"The mob must have great benefits if you live like this." Gibbs commented as he took a seat next to the smiled and shook his head.

"I have no idea what you are talking about agent Gibbs. I own a few restaurants and was left some money by my father. I am not a mobster. I do not condone violence."

"I'm sure you don't." Gibbs sarcastically said with a smirk.

"Right. So, what can I do for NCIS today?"

"We are investigating a kidnapping. And we believe you know the victim." Ziva answered as she looked around the room.

"I know a lot of people. Agent David. You have to be more specific." Abraham laughed.

"Uilʹyam Fernandes. Vash Ranson (William Fernandez. Your Grandson)" Ziva said and Abraham's smile vanished.

"Vy horosho govorite Rossiyu (You speak good Russian). But I have no grandson. I only have children." He answered as his eyes searched for something behind them. "Besides, Fernandez is a Spanish name, no? My family will never mix breed."

"Russian pride?" Tony asked with a smirk and Abraham nodded his head.

"So you disowned him as your grandson because he's half Spanish?" McGee asked making Abraham stand up and give them a hard look.

"I don't have a grandson. And if I did, why would I disown my own blood?" Just as he said that Alexei walked into the study.

"Hello." Alexei greeted and looked at his father. "Have I interrupted something?" His accent wasn't as thick as his father's, but it was noticeable.

"No, Alexei. Just Navy cops looking for a missing child." Abraham answered trying to push his son out the door.

"A missing child? My God. Can't image what the parents are going threw." Alexei answered as he passed his father and walked further into the study.

Gibbs looked at Tony and he walked over to Alexei. "A boy named William Fernandez has gone missing. His mother is very worried and said you guys might be able to assist."

Alexei's eyes got wide and his jaw clenched before his face went blank. "I'm sorry, but his mother must be mistaken. I don't know anyone by that name."

Tony narrowed his eyes at the younger man, "Are you sure?"

Alexei looked as if he was going to cry and reluctantly nodded his head. "Not a clue."

Tony nodded his head. "Grazie." Tony looked over to see Abraham staring at him and Alexei.

"Lui è mio figlio. Si prega di aiutarlo. (He's my son. Please help him)" Alexei said in Italian, making Tony look right back at him. "Mio padre non sa nulla di William. (My father doesn't know about William)"

Tony nodded his head and handed him his card. "Well if you find anything out. Don't hesitate to call." And with that he walked back over to where the team was. Gibbs

glanced at Tony and when he nodded his head he looked back at Abraham. "We'll be on our way. Have a nice day Mr. Milkovich."

* * *

About an hour later everyone was sitting at their desk when Tony's desk phone rang. "Hello?…Send him up. Boss, Alexei Milkovich is on his way up."

Gibbs looked up from the paper he was reading and nodded his head. "Good work DiNozzo. I don't want Lia or Ducky to know he's here."

"That may be difficult, Boss." McGee said as his eyes where glued to Lia as she entered the bullpen.

"What's going to be difficult McGee?" Abby asked as she rounded the corner behind Lia. As soon as Abby perched herself on McGee's desk Ziva and Tony shared a look. "What?" She asked.

"Gibbs is going to kill McGee." Tony commented with a smile and stood as the elevator dinged.

"What'd you do Timmy?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Told me your pregnant." Gibbs answered as he also stood.

Abby was about to answer, but was cut off when Alexei ran into the bullpen and crushed Lia in a hug. Everyone could see that she was struggling to breath, but she didn't step away from the contact.

"They came by my house and told us about William. I can't believe it, are you ok? Did you see who took him?" Alexei asked rushing his words.

"I'm ok, for now. I drew them and gave the sketches to them." Lia answered and Alexei released her from the hug.

"Why doesn't your father know about Liam?" Gibbs asked after a few moments had passed.

"He'd cut me out of his will if he found out I was mix breeding as he calls it. Then he'd disown William." Alexei answered Gibbs as he put his arm around Lia's waist.

"I thought you two broke up?" Tony voiced his thoughts and from the look Gibbs gave him, he wished he hadn't.

"Doesn't mean I don't care about her."

"Do you know these men?" Ziva asked as she handed Alexei the sketches. His jaw clenched and he gripped the pictures.

"They work for my father always do what he says. I call them Slave 1 and Slave 2."

"Like Thing 1 and Thing 2?" McGee asked.

"Yes."

"Cat In The Hat. Funny children's movie. I loved the book when I was a kid….Children's book, by Doctor Sues, Boss." Tony replied with a look.

"I know DiNozzo. I've read it." Gibbs replied back.

"What do they have to do with anything?" Alexei asked Lia.

"I saw them take Liam. It kinda makes me wonder, who was driving the car." Lia answered.

* * *

TBC... Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

"_I saw them take Liam. It kinda makes me wonder, who was driving the car." Lia answered. _

Alexei gave Lia a confused look and then his eyes went wide. "Do you really think I'd kidnap William? I love him, why would I take him away from you?"

Lia didn't have time to answer when Gibbs cut in. "Maybe you didn't want to share custody any more." Gibbs could see the insulted and hurt look Alexei had. "Where were you before you showed up at your house?"

"I was out drinking last night. My father doesn't like it when I come home drunk so I slept at a friends house." Alexei answered looking at Lia with a very hurt expression.

"What's your friends name?" Ziva asked

"Brian Kent. He lets me stay with him whenever I'm wasted."

McGee began to type on his keyboard and second later an image of Brian Kent was being displayed on the plasma. "I got an address and phone number."

He said as he handed the paper to Gibbs. "DiNozzo, take Ziva with you and question him." Gibbs ordered and they were gone within minutes. Gibbs then turned his attention back to Alexei and Lia. "If his alibi checks out he'll be off the hook. But we'll find Liam."

Lia nodded her head and turned back to look at Abby. "I'd like to go back down to the lab now."

Just as Abby replied "Ok" Ducky rounded the corner and his eyes landed on Alexei. Someone whom Ducky had never liked. "What the HELL are you doing here?" Ducky asked as he got closer to Alexei.

Gibbs stayed standing incase something was to happen, but was amused when Alexei moved behind Lia for protection. "Dr. Mallard, it's lovely to see you again. Though the circumstance could have been better." Alexei greeted with a wary smile.

"Typical of a Russian to hide behind a woman and not speak with a man face to face." Ducky said his voice oozing with anger and hatred.

"Like a Scotsmen is any better!" Alexei moved away from Lia was now standing in front of Ducky. Alexei was much taller then Ducky and he thought his size would intimidate him…That is until Ducky's right hook connected with his jaw.

Gibbs stood in between the two, shocked and amused that Ducky hit him. He couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as he looked down to see a bruise already forming on the Russian's jaw. "Nice hook Duck." Was all he could think of to say at that moment.

"He deserves more than a punch to the jaw for the way he treated my daughter." Gibbs, Abby, and McGee noticed how easily the word daughter came out of Ducky's mouth, but didn't say anything about it and allowed him to continue his rant. "He deserves a broken wrist, leg, fractured ribs, sprained ankle, and dislocated shoulder."

"Thought a lot about this Ducky?" McGee asked a little scared of Ducky at the moment.

"Those are the only injuries I can think of that won't get the police involved." Ducky answered with a wicked smile, but it faded when he looked at Lia.

"Was really necessary?" Lia asked glancing at Alexei, who was now standing near Ziva's desk. "Punching him?"

"No. But it made me feel a whole lot better." Ducky turned to look at Alexei, and then back at Lia. "I'm sorry…But he had it coming." With that Ducky turned and walked to the back elevators.

"Agent Stevens. Escort Mr. Milkovich and Ms. Fernandez to the conference room." Gibbs ordered and Stevens waited till they were ready to go.

* * *

Once they where gone he turned back to the only other two people in the bullpen.

"Uh oh." Abby said as she occupied Gibbs seat and looked towards McGee. "If you run now he won't catch you."

"I'm not going to kill him…Yet. I only have two questions." Gibbs said as he leaned on Tony's desk.

"Only two?" McGee asked sarcastically.

"Two each. For now."

"Sound about right." McGee muttered and sat straighter in his chair.

"Fire away El jefe." Abby said with a bright smile.

"I thought you two were over?" Gibbs directed his question to Abby. _Ladies first_ He thought with a slight smirk.

"We were. Till 3 months ago." Abby answered looked over to McGee, who just blushed slightly.

"Care to elaborate?" He directed this one to McGee, knowing that he'd never lie to him.

"U-umm, w-well. Y-you see, w-we were um at this party." He stumbled, but the look Gibbs gave him made him clear his throat. "We went to this party 3 months ago and we got really, _really _drunk. After the party I took Abby home and, you can guess what happened."

"You got drunk and took an intoxicated Abby home." It wasn't a question, but McGee nodded his head anyway. "So what your saying is you took advantage of her?"

"NO! I would never do that. No matter how drunk I am."

"But you were really, _really _drunk."

"So was she!"

"So it's her fault that she's pregnant?"

"What? No. It's not her fault."

"Then it's your fault."

"Yes! What. No! Wait what's the question again?" McGee looked sincerely confused and that made Gibbs smirk, _He's so easy _He thought.

"McGee. I know you would never take advantage of Abby. You wouldn't be alive now if you did." Gibbs said shaking his head and looking over at Abby who seemed to find the whole thing funny. "What do you plan on doing about your…situation?"

"I'm defiantly keeping it. I guess we could find a bigger place to live, right McGee?" Abby answered with a sparkle in her eye. McGee just smiled back and nodded his head.

After a few minutes of silence past Abby stood and said she needed to check the test she was running before she and Lia had came up. When she was out of earshot Gibbs got closer to McGee's desk. "You gonna marry her?"

He looked up at Gibbs with an almost dreamy expression on his face. "I already got the ring."

Gibbs smiled and patted McGee's shoulder, "Good job Tim."

* * *

Meanwhile Ziva and Tony had just arrived at Brian Kent's house. "Yuck! Who paints their house bright yellow?" Tony asked as he stepped up to the door and knocked.

"Someone who does not want visitors." Ziva answered with a small smile.

The door swung open to reveal a very nerdy looking man with a comb over. "How can I help you?" He asked with an Urkal like voice.

"Um, does Brian Kent live here?" Tony asked with a face.

"BRIAN! Door's for you." With that the man walked back into the house and a younger man appeared. "I'm Brian…You are?"

"NCIS Special Agents DiNozzo and David. We'd like to ask you a few question about your friend Alexei Milkovich." Tony answered flashing his badge.

"Sure." Brian closed the door behind him and stepped further down the steps. "What kind of questions?"

"Alexei said he was here all night and didn't leave till two hours ago?" Ziva started.

"Yeah. He was real drunk and called me to pick him up, then asked if he could crash here for the night."

"How do you know each other? I mean your from different worlds." Tony asked.

"We meet threw a mutual friend. Is Alex in some kind of trouble?"

"Nope. You know why he was drunk?" Tony asked again.

"Same reason he always is. If he isn't in trouble then why are you asking me questions about him?" Brian was starting to get very nervous and he wanted answers.

"What reason would that be?" Ziva asked ignoring his question.

"Not till you tell me what's going on?" Brian crossed his hands over his chest and waited.

Tony and Ziva sighed at the same time. Tony nodded his head and Ziva spoke, "A boy named William Fernandez was kidnapped earlier today and we believe Alexei was involved."

"My God! Someone took Will?" At their nod Brian sighed and answered their first question, "Alexei was drinking because his father found something out about him and then cut him out of his will."

"He could have found out about Liam." Ziva whispered to Tony and he nodded. "What did he find out?"

"I'm not sure Alex wou-"

"There is a mother missing her child. Doesn't matter what Alex wants." Tony told him and Brian nodded his head before answering.

"Mr. Milkovich recently found out that Alexei's gay."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Mr. Milkovich recently found out that Alexei's gay." _Tony and Ziva looked at each other and then back to Brian. "Are you sure? Cause he doesn't seem…You know." Tony asked not quiet believing the younger man.

"He doesn't like to flaunt it. His father is homophobic, so he kept it to himself whenever he was around him." Brain answered as he looked down with a sigh.

"When did you find out?" Ziva asked, but already had a feeling as to _how_ he found out.

"I'm also gay. Alexei is my boyfriend." He answered with a slight blush and small tilted his head

"Him having a son doesn't bother you?" Tony asked.

"Not at all. I've known Will since he was a baby."

"Your mutual friend is Lia, yes?" Ziva asked taking notes in her pad.

"Yeah. Lia and I have been friends since high school. After William was born, I helped with babysitting and stuff like that."

"And when did you two start dating? You and Alexei, I mean." Tony asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"About four years ago…Is Lia going to hear about this?" Brian asked looking scared and nervous.

"You mean she does not know about you two?" Ziva asked looking a little confused.

"She doesn't even know that Alexei and I are gay…I mean, she doesn't want him back or anything like that…It's just that we haven't exactly found a way to tell her."

Tony nodded and patted Brian's shoulder. "Well, she might just find out today."

Brian nodded his head and looked back them when Ziva noticed that a red dot was playing on his head. She then tackled him as two gun shots rang out.

Tony then took out his SIG and started shooting at the white van that was speeding down the street. He managed to take out the side window before it turned the corner. "Ziva, you alright?" He looked at Ziva and seen blood on her shirt, "Your bleeding!"

"It is not my blood." She looked down at Brian, who was now holding his arm."Shit! This hurts like hell." He hissed threw the pain.

Ziva looked over his arm for a few seconds before she helped him up. "It only grazed his arm. You'll be fine."

"Come on, we're taking you back to NCIS before you get killed." Tony said as he lead Brian to the car.

* * *

Ducky had been pacing around the morgue for the past 20 minutes and mumbling to himself for the past 5 minutes. "Stupid Russian…Should have killed him…Doesn't deserve her sympathy…"

"Dr Mallard?" Jimmy Palmer asked a little worried.

"Mr. Palmer where the HELL have you been!" Ducky shouted causing Jimmy to jump and take a step back.

"I-I-I was at th-the doctors. Re-remember?"

"Of course I REMEMBER! You should have been here an hour ago!"

"I-I was stuck in traffic…Agent Gibbs!" Jimmy sighed in relief when he noticed the agent at the door.

Gibbs titled his head and Jimmy ran out of the room and muttered "Thank God" as he pasted Gibbs. "Are you ok Duck?"

"No, Jethro. I am not. My grandson has been kidnapped and his piece of shit father is up stairs." Ducky hissed.

"Ok, but did you have to take it out on Palmer?" Gibbs asked as he leaned against one of the tables.

"I suppose not…I'm just really…"

"Pissed?" Gibbs added for him and he nodded his head as he took a seat. "Why do you hate Milkovich?" Gibbs questioned.

"Hate is such a strong word, Jethro. It's more of a mild dislike." Ducky sighed.

"Ok. Why do you have a mild dislike towards him?"

"…After Lia had gotten pregnant, Alexei left her. For four years she was on her own, then all of a sudden he show up and wants to help."

"He came back. Shouldn't you like him a little bit?"

"He only see's him every two weeks. And when he does see William, all he does is smoother him with gifts and money. That is not how a father should be. Were you ever like that with your daughter?"

Gibbs swallowed the small lump in his throat, as all the memories of being with Kelly forced their way to the front of his brain. "No…I always had time for her. But then again, my father wasn't involved with the mob and I wasn't trying to keep her a secret from said father."

Ducky looked up at him and nodded his head. "Then he shouldn't have had come back."Gibbs was about to answer when his phone started ringing.

"Gibbs." He barked. He listened for a few moments before he hung up. "That was DiNozzo. Bring your kit." With that both men walked towards the elevator.

Once up stairs they heard Tony arguing with someone and Ziva laughing. They rounded the corner to see Brian clutching his arm in pain and arguing with Tony.

"Stop talking! You'll be fine!" Tony said as he threw his bag next to his desk and stood next to McGee.

"It hurts really bad! What if they hit a nerve?" Brian asked as he glared at Tony's back.

"What's going on? Brian what happened?" Ducky asked as he put his kit down and looked at his arm.

"Hi Ducky. I got shot in my arm." Brian's voice got softer once he started talking to Ducky.

"My God…Well you'll be fine. Just need to wrap it." Ducky said as he began to do just that.

"See Crybaby? Your fine." Tony said as he sat down and let out an aggravated sigh.

"What do ya-"

"Brian!" Gibbs was interrupted as Lia and Alexei rushed to Brian's side.

"Why aren't you two in the conference room?" Gibbs asked in a loud voice.

"Alexei flirted with the agent and convinced her to let us come here." Lia said, her eyes never leaving Brian.

Gibbs only sighed and shook his head. He'd have to have a talk with the agent later.

"Are you alright?" Lia asked Brian and he nodded his head. When she turned her head to look at Ducky he flashed Alexei a smile, which he returned.

"Good. Wouldn't want to lose the only babysitter available on weekends." Alexei said masking his concern, which earned him a slap on the arm from Lia.

"DiNozzo, what do ya got?" Gibbs finally asked.

"I gave McGee the license plate and we may have found motive as to why Milkovich would have taken his grandson."

"What are you waiting for? Spit it out!" Gibbs barked.

Tony and Ziva shared a looked before he looked at Brian, who had closed his eyes. "He cut Alexei out of his will yesterday after finding out he was gay." With that said everyone turned to look at Alexei, who had become quiet pale at the statement.

"Your not gay…right?" Lia asked.

Alexei opened his mouth and closed it, decided against everything that popped up in his head."I was going to tell you." He decided to go with.

"How long have you known?" Was all Lia could think of to say.

"I realized after a few months after we got together." He admitted.

"We dated for a year. Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. She felt hurt and Ducky seen it because he moved closed to her.

"I really did love you. I couldn't have left you, with no explanation. So I got you pregnant and left." Gasped filled the air as everyone listening to the two.

"Liam was your way out?" Lia asked feeling more hurt and now angry at him.

"I felt so guilty leaving you alone taking care of him, while I was in Russia. I came back." Alexei moved to place his hand on her arm, but she moved back and looked at the floor. "Lia, I am sorry." He moved to try and touch her again, but Ducky stood in front of her.

"She doesn't want you to touch her." Ducky's ice cold stare had him dropping his arm to his a few second of silence Alexei looked at Tony. "Who told you?"

Tony nodded towards Brian, "Your boyfriend."

Lia's head shot up and looked at Brian. "Your gay to?" Ducky asked and Brian nodded his head again.

"Alexei and I have been dating for a while now."

"McGee get a warrant to search Milkovich's estate." Gibbs ordered as he broke the silence that began as soon as Brian stopped talking.

"Yes Boss." McGee responded as he picked up his phone.

"Ziva take Milkovich and Kent to the conference room."

"Yes Gibbs. This way." She said as she lead them down the hall.

"DiNozzo get us all coffee and a CafPow! For Abby."

"On it Boss." Tony grabbed his jacket and rushed out of the bullpen.

Gibbs then looked at Ducky, who was studying Lia. "Lia would you like to go visit Abby?" He asked not really knowing what to say in this type of situation.

Lia shook her head, "No thanks." Her voice was small and she was holding back. Gibbs nodded his head and looked at Ducky once again and watched as he patted Lia on the shoulder.

"Will you hold me?" Lia suddenly asked and Ducky looked completely shocked.

"What?" Ducky asked, she had never asked to do that before. She always just pushed him away.

"Please Dad?" Lia begged her lower lip quivering as she looked up at him.

"Thought you'd never ask." Ducky managed to say before Lia crushed him in a hug that could rival one of Abby's. Lia had never called him Dad before and it warmed his heart to hear her say it.

"Boss, we'll get the warrant in a few hours." McGee whispered as if he'd ruin the moment between the two.

"Why the hell are you whispering McGee?" Gibbs asked turning to look at him.

He was about to answer when Ziva returned and walked over to them. "What is that all about?" She asked McGee.

"Sometimes when a daughter is feeling really bad, she'll go to her father or mother and just hold them till she feels better." He answered, secretly hoping that his child will do that with him.

"Whenever I felt bad, my father would just give me a gun and let me shoot the rats aroung the house." Ziva answered as she leaned against the table behind McGee's desk.

Both Gibbs and McGee opened their mouths to say something but closed it when Tony walked in with coffee and a CafPow! "Alright I got all your favorites." He handed all the coffee's out and placed Ducky's and Lia's on Gibbs' desk.

"Hey guys." Abby said as she walked into the Bullpen."Hey I was just about to go see you." Tony said handing her her favorite energy drink with a smile.

"Thanks." She took it and took a large sip before turning to Lia and Ducky. "What'd I miss?" She questioned McGee.

After McGee had explained everything to Abby, Ducky's phone beeped signaling he had a new text message. "Great." He muttered before he flipped his phone open. "It's from Liam!" He suddenly shouted and read the text out loud. "Grandpa, I need help. Have your agent friends trace the number to this cell phone."

Gibbs took the phone Ducky handed him and then passed it to McGee. "Smart kid." McGee commented as he typed the number into the computer and it started tracing.

"Ducky I don't think it's fair that you told him about us, but we never heard anything about him." Tony responded which earned him yet another head slap. "Not important, got it Boss."

"Boss!" McGee called in his worried voice.

"Your never gonna guess where he is."

"I wasn't going to. Where?"

"He's at…"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Boss!" McGee called in his worried voice. "Your never gonna guess where he is."_

_"I wasn't going to. Where?"_

_"He's at…" _McGee took a deep breath before he responded, "At Brian Kent's house."

"What? No way! We were just there." Tony said as he looked at the screen and then at McGee.

"He did not let us go inside, remember?" Ziva said as she replayed the conversation over in her head.

"Yeah there was that…" Tony responded back and stood up straight. "Want me to put Kent into the interrogation room, Boss?"

"No. I want him to think he still has an advantage over us." Gibbs then turned to Ziva, "Your with me and Tony. McGee stay here and watch Kent."

"Jethro?" Ducky said as Gibbs reached for his gun and badge.

"We'll get him back here safe. I promise."

"That's all I ask." With that Gibbs, Ziva, and Tony where out the Bullpen and in the elevator. Ducky then looked at Lia, who looked as if she was praying. "He'll be here in no time." He assured her and she nodded her head.

"Do you want me to get you anything?" Abby asked her and she nodded her head.

"I'd like an hour alone with Brian." Lia answered with venom seeping threw her voice.

"We can't grant that request. Would you like something else?" McGee asked.

"No nothing else." Lia smiled at McGee and sat down in Gibbs chair waiting for them to return.

* * *

Mean while in the conference room Brian and Alexei were having a very big argument. "What do you mean you _had _tell them?"

"They thought you kidnapped your own son! I was only helping."

"By telling them the truth? I can't believe you!" Alexei yelled and slammed his fist into the wall.

"Alex, why are you so mad? We came out and Lia knows-"

"Exactly! Lia knows! And she's not thrilled about the fact that her best friend and babies daddy have been in a relationship with out her knowledge."

"…So your mad because she knows about us?" Brian asked in a softer voice that held pain.

"Brian…I'm not mad about that. I just pictured us coming out in a more private manner. Not at NCIS." Alexei replied in an equally soft voice. "Look, can we argue and fight later? I'm really worried about William and he's the most important thing on my plate right now." Alexei plopped into one of the chairs and let out a long sigh.

Brian just nodded his head and sat down next to him rubbing his back in a circular motion. "He'll be ok. If they find him, I'm sure he is going to be ok."

"When."

"What?" Brian asked confused and his face showed it.

"_When_ they find him. You said _if_."

"Well you know what I meant."

* * *

Gibbs pulled up right next to the house and rushed up to the door with Tony right behind him and Ziva going around back. "I'm in position." Ziva's voice came threw the earwig.

"On my mark…NOW!" Tony kicked open the door and both him and Gibbs rushed into the house. They heard the door to the back crack open and knew Ziva was in the house.

"Clear." Tony said as he looked around the living room.

"Clear." Ziva said as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Go look in the basement." Gibbs told them as he headed up looked around the three small rooms and opened each closet door and found nothing and no one. _They must have moved him _He thought as he moved his hand threw his hair.

"Um, Boss…We found the kid." Tony's voice rang threw Gibbs ear piece and he rushed down to the basement. Once there he seen Liam tied to a chair, his lower lip was busted, His left eye bruised, his nose was bloody, his hair had blood in it and he wasn't breathing normally. "William Fernandez?" Gibbs asked and Liam just looked at him. "We're from NCIS. We know your mother and grandfather. They sent us to come get you." Gibbs went to move closed but Liam stopped him.

"Don't. There's a bomb attached under the chair. If I even so much as shifts my weight, it goes off." Liam said in a very broken voice.

Gibbs looked under the chair and seen the bomb. "No timer so that's good. Ziva, you think you can disarm it?"

Ziva holstered her gun and shrugged "Let's see." Ziva took Gibbs place and then crawled until her head was under the chair and looking at the bomb. She then took out her pocket knife and opened it.

"William-"

"Liam." Liam interrupted Gibbs and Gibbs just smiled back.

"Liam. I'm Agent Gibbs, that's DiNozzo and David. Can you tell me what they did to you?" He asked trying to take the kids mind off of the bomb and what Ziva was trying to do.

"They took me from home. Then brought me to my grandfathers place."

"Milkovich?" Tony asked.

"Yeah that one. I was there for a while. Then I was taken here and they beat me…I think I fractured a rib or something, cause it's kinda hard to breath." Liam answered as he took in a shaky breath.

"Gibbs the wires are all the same color. They did not want this to be easy." Ziva said as she examined all the wires and was at a lost as to which one to cut.

"Damn it. How powerful do you think it is?" Gibbs asked

"Powerful enough to kill him." Ziva answered as she stood up and moved next to Tony.

"Boss, you ever seen _Indiana__Jones?" _Tony asked with a small smile. And when all Gibbs did was give him a look he continued, "Right. Harrison Ford's character Indiana Jones has to grab this-"

"Today, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Right. We can find something that weights the same as Liam and do a quick switch." Tony finished.

"That could work." Ziva added and turned to look at the scared boy.

"I'm 90 pounds." Liam threw in, he liked the idea and relaxed only a fraction.

"Alright find something we can switch him with." Gibbs said and they all scattered.

"There's a few sacks of salt over there in the far corner." Liam said and pointed his head where Tony was. "I've been here a bunch of times."

Tony walked back to the middle of the room and seemed to be weighting the sacks of salt in his arms. "I say these are about 90 pounds." He answered when Gibbs looked at him.

"Alright, Give one to Ziva. I'll untie him and pull him away while you two place the bags on the chair." They all nodded and waited till Liam was free of the ropes before they moved closer to the he was untied Gibbs grabbed hold of his arms while Tony and Ziva had the bags on either side of his hip. "1...2...3...Now!" Gibbs said as he pulled Liam with him and he fell backwards, while Ziva and Tony worked quickly to place the bags where Liam once had their eyes closed for a few seconds before they all opened them and breathed out.

"See Boss. I told you it's good if you watch a movie once in a while." Tony joked trying to get over the fact that he was only seconds from dying in a heard Ziva and Gibbs chuckle before he looked towards Gibbs and Liam.

"Are you alright?" Gibbs asked the boy.

"Besides the fact that I'm hurting all over? Yes, I'm fine." Liam rolled his eyes and hissed at the pain coming from his left eye.

"That is what you get for being a jack-ass." Ziva commented.

"Smart-ass, Ziva." Tony corrected and Ziva nodded.

Gibbs then stood up and picked Liam up like he was a pile of clothes. "We should take you to the hospital and have you check out."

"No! I wanna see my mom first. Please?" Liam pleaded and tried to do a pout, but it hurt to much.

Gibbs sighed before he nodded his head. "Fine. You two call a bomb squad and get a few more agents over here. I'm gonna bring him to see Lia." When they nodded Gibbs walked up stairs and headed to the car.

* * *

Ducky and Lia where in the Bullpen talking to Abby and McGee when the latter's phone went off. "McGee…Yeah…Ok…On it." After he hung up he stood. "That was Gibbs. They got Liam," Ducky and Lia both sighed in relief and smiled, "Gibbs is bringing him back here, he wanted to see Lia."

Lia's eyes light up and her smile got wider. "And what about Brian?" She asked her smile fading a bit when she remembered where they found him.

"I have orders to take him into interrogation." McGee answered and walked towards the conference room.

"See? I told you Gibbs would find Liam." Abby said as she hugged Lia and Ducky.

* * *

McGee walked into the room and the two men stood up. "Have you found William?" Alexei asked.

"Yep. He's on his way here." McGee asked watching Brian the entire time. His face had went from neutral to shocked and then to scared in only a few seconds.

"How is he? Where was he?" Alexei asked oblivious to the fact that McGee had his eyes locked on Brian the whole time.

"Why don't you ask Brian? He was in his basement." McGee answered as he placed handcuffs on Brian and begun taking him out of the room with Alexei behind him.

"What are you talking about? There has got to be a mistake! Brian is being framed!" Alexei said as McGee walked past the Bullpen.

"Agent Forest! Take this man to interrogation room one, please." McGee handed Brian over to the agent and watched as they walked away. "If he's being framed then why does he look so guilty?" He asked Alexei as he walked back to his desk.

* * *

"Are you going to arrest Brian and my grandfather?" Liam asked as they walked into the elevator.

"I sent a team out to grab your grandfather and Brian is already in the interrogation room." Gibbs answered as he leaned against the back wall and looked down at the boy.

Liam looked horrible and broken. His clothes were ripped and they had dirt and stains of blood on them. His hair looked like he just got out of bed and also had blood and dirt in it. He favored his left side where he must have fractured his ribs. All in all he looked like crap and Gibbs felt bad that they didn't get to him a little sooner. Theelevator stopped and Gibbs motioned for the boy to follow him to the Squad Room.

Ducky was the first to notice them standing at the entrance and stood up. "William!"

Lia turned around and walked (Ok ran) around the desk and Liam ran into her arms. "Oh my God, baby I was so worried about you." Lia said as tears stained her face.

"Mom. Can't breath." Liam said and Lia released him slightly. "Did you miss me?" He asked.

"That's an understatement." Alexei answered and everyone looked at him. "Hey son."

Liam ignored him and looked at Ducky. "Hey Grandpa. I'm really happy I remembered your number." He smiled a bit and Lia let him go.

"Me to William." With that Liam hugged Ducky and vise-versa. "Are you alright?"

"I'm not sure. Can you take a look at me? I don't like hospitals." Liam's grip tightened around Ducky as he spoke.

"I'd really have to advise you to go see a doctor." Ducky answered.

"You are a doctor." Liam replied.

"A M.D not M.E." Ducky retorted and smiled. Liam always had this conversation with him when he visited.

Liam rolled his eyes and looked at Abby. "Hiya sexy lady."

McGee's eye brows shoot up making Abby laugh. "Excuse me?" McGee asked looking down at the boy as if he was a threat.

"Calm down McGee he's only a kid." Abby said trying to hold back her giggles.

"I'm in my double digits. Meaning I only need a few more years before I can take you out on a date Miss Abby." Liam replied with a smile and McGee snorted and rolled his eyes.

Abby just smiled and shook her head "Ducky I don't think he need to go to the hospital. He seems fine to me." Abby and Lia laughed just as Alexei got closer to the small group.

"William."

"Don't call me that! Only Grandpa can call me that." Liam looked at his father with fire in his eyes.

"Liam then. I was worried about you. Can you please give me a hug?" Alexei asked concern written all over his face.

"Your _boyfriend _kidnapped me. Your _father _helped him. And you want a hug? You kept me a secret from a grandfather I thought was dead and you didn't tell mom you're of the homosexual persuasion. Can I even trust you?" Liam sounded hurt and he was holding back tears as he looked into Alexei's eyes.

"You know you can trust me. I only kept you from my father because he is a very dangerous person and I didn't want you hurt. And just because they took you to Brian's house doesn't mean he was involved." Alexei looked as if he was going to cry.

"Who do you think let us in? Who do you think did this to my eye?" Liam asked in a very soft voice.

"…But…Brian loves you." Alexei was now starting to doubt this statement and his so called boyfriend.

"No dad Brian loves _you_. I doubt he ever loved me." Liam then looked to Ducky and Lia. "Can you guys at lest take me to the infirmary? Everything hurts."

Ducky nodded his head and smiled down at him. "Sure come on." He took Liam by the hand and Lia followed them as they walked away.

"Brian Kent is in room one." McGee said when Gibbs looked at him.

"Can I watch you interrogate him?" Alexei asked after a while.

Tony , Ziva, Abby, and McGee all looked at Gibbs who in return looked at them and back at Alexei. "You might not like what you hear." Alexei only nodded.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry it took so long. Had some computer problems and then a giant case of writer block.**

* * *

Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Alexei walked into the exam and stood by the mirror as Gibbs walked in on the other side. Brian was looking at the table and only titled his head to the side when Gibbs walked in. "Why'd you take him?" Gibbs asked cutting to the chase. Brian just looked at him and then at the mirror behind him. "Is Alex behind there?" He asked in a soft voice."No. Should he be?" Gibbs easily lied.

"It'd be much easier to gloat…" He trailed off looking back at Gibbs with a slight smile.

"So you're not denying that you kidnapped Liam?" Gibbs asked as he leaned back in his chair thinking _Why can't they all be this easy?_

"Nope. It was fairly easy. I don't like the kid." Brian leaned his chair back against the wall and smiled at Gibbs.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm in love with Alex…But he never cared about me. When do I get loved? Huh? He never thought about me…Never appreciated me…"

"Never? He seemed pretty convinced you where framed."

"He's naïve. All he ever cares about is his precious little boy and his mother. Hell he couldn't even tell Lia he was gay till a few hours ago, as if it was going to scare her off or something! I have been asking him to tell her for months and he only tells her when he's forced to."

"Then why not take her? Why take Liam?"

"Day in, day out it's William this, or William that. Or 'I can't see you this week, I've got William.' I fucking hate that little boy. He spends more time talking about that little brat then anything else."

"Why get Alexei's father involved?"

"Why not? His father was shocked when I told him about _William_." He said William with venom. "And he was angry when I told him that the boy was only half Russian. Said 'My fortune will not go to a half breed.' I agreed. But do you know what really put icing on the cake?"

Gibbs shook his head and said "No, what?"

"When I told him Alex was gay." Now Brian was smiling full force. "Abraham was so disgusted he agreed with me that the boy had to go."

"Go?"

"Yeah, as in die…And he would have if you people hadn't gotten involved. You ruined _everything_."

"Why'd you go to Milkovich? Didn't you think that if Liam died, then Alexei might leave you?"

"No, he would have just needed a shoulder to lean on. Someone to care for him. That would have been me. He would have turned to _me _and no one else."

* * *

On the other side of the glass Alexei had tears spilling down his face. He wasn't sad or hurt, he was pissed. Mad at himself that he fell in love with a psycho that tried to kill his son. "That's not true." He said just looked at him as if he was crazy, "He just confessed-"

"That's not what I'm talking about." Alexei watched Gibbs stand up and walk to the door while another Agent came in and took Brian out of the room, so he followed.

"Brian." Alexei said once he was out the room and his now ex-lover turned toward him with a soft smile.

"Alex. Once I'm out we can try again. I forgive you for putting William before me."

"What would you have done if Liam died?" Alex asked, but really thought _He's lost it completely…_

"I would have gave you my shoulder to lean on. I mean I'm the only one that would have taken you in after everything." Brian answered as Ziva, Tony, McGee, and Gibbs just stared at him in disbelief.

"That's not true." He repeated his earlier statement. "I would have gone to Lia. She is Liam's mother and the first person I've ever fallen in love with. You wouldn't have been the person I turned to." With that Alexei started walking back towards the bullpen with the gang behind him.

"You don't mean that! Alexei! Alex!" Brian hollered after them, but they just kept on walking.

"He had lost his one to many screws, yes?" Ziva asked

"Lost his mind." Tony corrected.

"One to many screws lose." McGee also corrected.

* * *

Ducky, Abby. Lia, and Liam where already at the bullpen when they got back.

"Did he confess?" Ducky asked not really sure if he wanted to know.

"Yeah. He did." Gibbs answered looking at both Lia and Ducky.

"I'm sorry." Alexei said to a now bandaged and clean looking Liam. "I had no idea that Brian would have…Did what he tried to do. I would understand if you hate and you never want to talk to me again." He then turned to Lia and look her hand, "And I would understand if you wanted to have full custody and wanted me dead."

"…I'm not sure I should decide if I wanted to kill you in a federal building." Lia answered after a few moments.

"You really shouldn't, it'd get you into a bunch of-" Tony was cut off by a head slap…again. "Shutting up."

"I don't hate you." Liam spoke up. "And I think it's kinda obvious that I don't wanna stop talking to you. I was angry before, but I think I understand everything you did now…Mom's not going to take full custody…Right?" He asked turning to his mother.

Lia seemed to be thinking about it and then said, "Right." With that Alexei picked Liam up and hugged him and kissed the side of Lia's head repeating the words 'Thank you.'

Gibbs looked at Ducky and the older man seemed to be smiling softly. "Thank you Jethro." Ducky said once he faced him. "For bringing my family together."

Gibbs smiled at him and nodded his head. "Any time, Duck. We're all family."

Ducky was about to comment when he caught sight of Tony smiling softly at Lia as they talked. "We'll be one member short if Tony hurts my daughter." He said instead.

Gibbs chuckled and rolled his eyes once he glanced over at Tony. "If he disappears…Your secrets safe with me."

THE END


End file.
